Never Letting You Go
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: One-shot of Austin and Ally. When a guy from Ally's past comes back and takes her out on a date, what will Austin do to stop her from going?


**Hey guys! I don't normally write about Disney Channel shows, but I couldn't resist. I was reading a fanfic and an idea totally popped into my mind. So here it goes, I hope you guys ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters except for Issac.**

* * *

_~Takes place when they are 17; Austin and Ally are not dating~_

Ally stood behind the counter of the cash register, ringing up a girl's guitar.

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, come again." She said as she handed the guitar to the customer and flashed her a smile.

"Guess who got a job at Techno!" Trish screamed will opening her arms wide.

"Hey Trish." Ally greeted

"Ally!" Austin called while he and Dez ran down the stairs.

"Hey Austin." She turned to face him.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked looking past Ally to see a handsome and built guy walking in.

"Austin?" Ally waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Austin!"

"Huh? What?" He shook his head to focus back at Ally.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, placing a hand on his.

Austin felt butterflies inside and couldn't help smiling. Trying to be subtle, pointed at the guy that just came into the store.

Ally turned around, her hand leaving Austin's which made him feel empty.

"Issac!" She called out while running over to the guy.

"Ally!" He called back, opening his arms.

Austin seemed taken aback. Mainly because Ally was hugging a guy that looked like a male model. Sure, they teased each other and everybody knew they liked each other, but none of them had the guts to say they had feelings for each other. They both didn't want to get rejected and ruin their relationship.

"Woah. Hunk Alert!" Dez whispered to Austin.

Wait no, now they were kissing. Not like a quick peck, but full on make out. Austin's heart sank and broke into a million pieces.

"Ahem." Trish cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry." Ally said in embarrassment. "Guys, this is Issac. Issac this is Trish, Dez, and Austin."

"Hey." He put a hand up. "No way! You have the original 1959 Les Paul?!" He yelled in astonishment toward Ally.

"Yup." Ally said proudly.

Issac ran over to the display case. "Can I play it?"

"Sorry. Display only." Ally said sternly.

"Oh come on! Please?! Please? Pretty please?" Issac pleaded.

"No Issac."

"Come on Ally." He said, taking a step toward Ally. "Please?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No." She said sternly.

"Like you could play the guitar if you tried."

Issac turned back to face Austin. "Really? Care to back your statement?"

"Guitar duel, right now."

"Well you can try to beat me, but no one can because I have my lucky charm with me." He mocked Austin and held Ally's waist.

"Well I will!" Austin took a guitar from a nearby stand and plugged it into an amplifier.

"Come on guys, we can settle this out a different way." Ally said in effort to calm them down but the two boys didn't care.

Issac was soon playing his guitar and talking shit to Austin.

_~3 hours later~_

"So what's with you and Issac?" Trish asked while drawing a mustache on a sleeping Dez.

"We're attracted to each other. I met him in L.A. We weren't really dating. we just made out a couple times. " Ally flushed with red.

"Go Ally!" Trish whistled. "Well sort your feelings out. Austin is getting jealous."

Ally smirked. "It's his fault for not making a move." Frustrated, she finally unplugged both amps.

"Stop it both of you!" She yelled in frustration.

"Sorry Ally. I got carried away." Issac said while placing the guitar back on the stand. He pulled her close making Austin angry. Her arms were around his neck and his was around her waist. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Issac said, obviously making Austin jealous.

"Well you _could_ take me to the movies."

"Deal." Issac said as he gave her a peck. "I'll take you right after I go change okay?" He pulled away from Ally and headed toward the front door.

"Pick you up at 8." He screamed while walking out.

_~10 minutes before 8~_

Issac was always punctual, so Ally had to dress quickly. She was all dressed up and was just about done putting her earring on when Austin abruptly walked in.

"You are not going with Issac!" He stated.

"Excuse me?" Ally gave him an attitude.

"You heard me." Austin stated.

"You can't tell me what to do Austin." She moved swiftly pass Austin.

Before she could step out the door, his hand took a hold of her wrist.

"Let go, Austin."

"No." Austin said while pinning Ally to the wall.

"Austin. Stop, you're scaring me."

"You're not going. I'm not letting you." Austin said in a deep voice.

"What are you going to do? Pin me on the wall all day?" She scoffed.

Before she knew it, Austin's lips crashed onto hers in desire and passion.

He pulled away and told her, "I'm not letting you go."

"Okay." She said while cupping his face in her hands and kissing him again.

"I'm not letting you go. Ever." He stated once again.

"Then tell Issac I can't go." A smile spread across Ally's face. "You should've done this a while ago Austin." She said while hugging Austin tightly.

"I know." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

A/N: This isn't my greatest works, I just quickly wrote it to get the idea out of my head. :D Hope you liked it though.


End file.
